


Accident and Angst

by AchievementHuntersRage



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: "I accidentally called your number while drunk."





	1. Chapter 1

“Oh, bullshit! You know that there are better movies out there than that.” I scowled at Jack.

“I disagree, but seeing as you are drunk, I’m not going to argue with you.” He chuckled as Jeremy and Michael exchanged glances.

I shook my head. “I am not drunk. And you will fight me!” I exclaimed as I stood, barely changing my height.

“Alright, shortstack. Calm down and drink some water.” Jeremy muttered as he pushed a glass closer to me.

“Nah, let her go. You aren’t drinking, so someone has to be the fun one!” Michael chuckled.

I pointed at the bespeckled host. “Fucking thank you! Ryan doesn’t let me have any fun either.” I sat back down and took a sip of water. “He’s such a buzzkill.”

The two younger men smirked and leaned closer. “Really? Tell us more about how much he sucks.”

Jack shook his head. “Come on guys.”

“You know… I thought dating him would be easy cause we work together and the carpooling will be great and everything… but damn do I miss him when he’s gone. And the projects that he can’t talk about and that I can’t talk about?” I groaned. “Man, we have had so many fights because of the late nights and because he’s gone all the time.”

Jeremy nodded. “I get that. Isn’t he in Toronto right now?”

“Yes.” I played with my phone for a moment. “It’s only an hour difference, but I always miss his calls.”

“That’s rough. I hate it when Lindsay is gone too.” Michael agreed.

I glanced down and my eyes went wide as I fumbled with my phone, bringing it to my ear. “Ryan?”

“Hey! Is everything okay? You weren’t responding for a while and now I’m really worried.”

Closing my eyes, I rubbed my free hand on my forehead. “I- I think I accidently called your number while drunk.”

“Are you serious? It’s not even noon yet!” Ryan bellowed, making me flinch as I walked away from the table.

“It was an accident, Ryan. I’m sorry if I interrupted you from something-”

“I was worried about you! I thought that something had happened, and now you’re telling me that you basically butt dialed me because you’re drunk.” He scoffed. “You know what… I have a signing to get to. I’ll talk to you later. When you’re sober.” 

He hung up and I took the phone away from my ear. Jeremy walked over and gently placed his hand on my shoulder. “You okay?”

“He’s angry. He thought something was wrong, but when I told him that it was an accident he flipped out.” I sighed deeply. “I just wish that he were here so that we could actually talk, you know?”

Jeremy nodded sadly. “Yeah, I know.” he paused. “You feel like coming back for the post show?”

“Yeah. I can do that.” I followed him back on set, and Jack immediately put his arm around me. “Hey, Jack!”

“You feeling better?” The tall man questioned.

I glanced at him, noting his double meaning. “Yeah. Now what were we talking about?”

 

A week later, I walked into the office to see that Ryan was standing in the middle of the room. He was talking animatedly with Trevor and Alfredo, and didn’t seem to notice me until I had already sat down at Gavin’s desk, where I had been camped out for the last few days.

“Oh, I’m glad you got here early (Y/N). I have a plan for a new Chaos Corner game.” Lindsay greeted as she started to walk around the computers towards me. 

I grinned. “Great! What mischief are we getting into this time?” I could see Ryan as he glanced over at us, distracted from his conversation.

After a few minutes, the three guys went to their separate desks, but I could still feel Ryan’s eyes on me. “Dude… just go talk to her.” Jack muttered. 

“He’s too scared too.” I shot a glare in Ryan’s direction, and he met my eyes with a challenging flare in his gaze.

“I’m not scared. I just don’t have anything to say.”

I tilted my chin up. “Then why are you staring at me?”

Ryan dropped his eyes. “Because I’ve been home for almost a week, and this is the first time that we’ve been in the same room together.”

Jack clicked his tongue and I could see Lindsay bite her lip out off the corner of my eye. My gaze softened. “I miss you too, Rye. Welcome home.”

“I’m sorry for being an ass.” he muttered.

“You wouldn’t be Ryan if you weren’t an ass sometimes.” 

Trevor and Alfredo chuckled and Ryan rolled his eyes, the tension diffused from the room. Soon, the rest of the guys arrived and we got to work. The morning melted into the afternoon, and lunch rolled around quickly. We worked through it and ate pizza during the video, much to the dismay of the audience. When we finished, I went over to Ryan’s desk and perched on the edge as he typed.

“So, I was thinking that we could go downtown tonight? Or go to the movies?”

Ryan glanced up at me before his eyes went back to his screen. “I don’t know what time I’ll get out of here. I have recording to do later and I don’t know how long it’ll take.”

“Oh. Well, maybe I could hang out while you do it? I don’t mind waiting.” I suggested.

He shook his head. “No. Outsiders aren’t allowed near the booth.” His tone was final, and I frowned.

“Well, maybe this ‘outsider’ will go home and clean out your shit from her apartment, then. Since I’ll have plenty of time.” I stood and walked away, leaving him to his work.

That night, I went home alone and grabbed a box. The apartment was too quiet, so I turned on music and grabbed a beer from the fridge before walking around, gathering Ryan’s belongings and placing them in the box. There wasn’t too much, but it was enough to make the apartment feel cold and empty. 

I sat on the floor facing the door, waiting for him for hours… but he never came. 

The next morning, I was sore from sitting on the ground all night. I must have been crying as my face was puffy and my eyes were heavy. Pulling myself off the floor, I found my phone. 

There was one message. From Lindsay.

Ryan was said that you weren’t feeling well today. You okay?

I scoffed and typed out a reply before erasing it and dialing her number. She answered after the second ring. “(Y/N)! How are you feeling?”

“Like Ryan is a lying asshole.” I turned and my eyes landed on a picture of the two of us, happily smiling and wrapped up together. “Did he have any lines to record last night?”

I heard paper rustling before she sighed. “No. What’s this about?”

“Ryan and I are done. Tell him that his shit will be in the support office tomorrow.” I turned the picture face-down. “And I’m taking the day off.”


	2. Part 2

I sat in my car, the radio keeping the silence away as traffic kept me from moving. I had thought about not going into work today, but then I glanced at the seat beside me. Ryan’s things stared back at me as a painful reminder that I had to go and show him that he would not win this round.

Reaching over, my fingers grazed a hat that he had left on my dresser. I had never told him that it was my favorite one, but he always wore it when he knew that he would be coming over. Next to the hat was a spare controller that he said I needed, since it was hard to play two-player games with my one controller. A bunch of cords and cables littered the bottom of the box, as well as a toothbrush and deodorant. 

I sighed and looked away, shaking my head to clear away the memories of his scent and his smile as the traffic finally cleared. Pulling into the lot, I parked and yanked the box out of my car, slamming my door behind me.

“Hey! You need a hand?” Jeremy was walking to the door at the same time, and he held it open for me.

“Thank you, Jeremy.” I replied, the edge in my voice apparent as I angled the box towards him to get it through the door.

He nodded, then looked into the box. “Wait… Is that-”

“I was wondering if you were coming in today.” Lindsay greeted. Jeremy let the door close and I turned to nod at the kind-faced woman.

“I said I was going to.” I motioned towards the contents of the box with my chin. “Plus, I had this.”

Lindsay nodded. “Yeah. You have that. I’ll get the door for you.”

“So you were serious about that? I mean, I heard what happened, but I didn’t think you would do it.” Jeremy exclaimed as he followed us.

I turned my head towards him slightly. “When have I ever backed down, Lil J?”

“That’s true.” Jeremy admitted, letting Lindsay and I go.

I put the box down near the door and went to my desk on the other side of the room with Lindsay watching me. “So, what happened the other night? I didn’t really get the whole story.”

“He yelled, and lied, and didn’t come to talk about it.” I sighed and put my face in my hands. “Am I overreacting, Linds? Is this fixable?”

She walked over and put her hand on my shoulder. “For normal people, I would say yes. But you two are stubborn as hell. The reason he didn’t go was to give you time to cool off… which obviously didn’t work.” She glanced over at the forgotten box. “And the reason why he yelled was because he was worried about you drinking too much. He always worries about that.”

I lifted my head. “And what about the lying? How can you explain that one away?” She opened her mouth, but closed it again. “I appreciate your help, but if he really cared he would tell me this himself.”

“I get it. You know where to find me if you need me.” 

Lindsay left and the room was quiet save for the sound of typing. A few more people arrived and gave the box quizzical looks, but didn’t touch it. Finally, as I was concentrating deeply on my work, a baritone voice echoed through the room. 

“This is real low, (Y/N). Even for you.”

I took a deep breath to see that Ryan’s eyes were growing dark with anger. “I thought Lindsay would have told you about it. She was in here earlier defending you.” I let my eyes fall back to my screen as if I didn’t care, but my hands were shaking. “She’s much better at communicating than you are.”  
“Don’t you dare bring her into this.” His voice rumbled, and I saw a few people stand to slip out of the room.

“Why not? You brought her in the second you lied about recording.”

I knew that I had hit a cord when he took a step forward, his brows furrowed. “What are you talking about?”

“She said that you didn’t have any lines to record the other night. So why did you lie to me? Why was it so important that I wasn’t around?” I stood and met his eyes again. 

“I wanted you to get some sleep and sober up! Is that so bad?”

I crossed my arms over my chest. “I had sobered up. All I wanted was to spend time with you. Is that so bad?”

Ryan ran his hands through his hair. I knew that he hated having his words thrown back at him. “God! Why can’t you just be like-”

“Why can’t I just be like what, Ryan?” I challenged, fully knowing the answer but daring him to say it.

He clenched his jaw, staring at me with pain in his eyes. “I don’t want to fight with you anymore. I love you too much.” He turned and stared at the box, picking up the hat. “You can keep this. It made you happier than it ever made me.” His voice was low as he set the hat on the table and picked up the box. “I guess I’ll be seeing you.”

I took a deep breath and my legs gave out as the door closed behind him. Tears fell freely, and I didn’t even know that Lindsay was in the room until her arms were around me. She pulled me close to her and held me as I cried.


	3. Happy Ending

After a while, I heard an unexpected voice.

“If you don’t go after him, you’re a fucking idiot.” I blinked and saw Michael leaning against my desk with a box of tissues and a slight smirk. “You two are made for each other, and if you don’t see that then what’s the point in living?”

Lindsay shook her head. “Michael, if they don’t want to be together-”

Michael crossed the room and grabbed the hat. “If he didn’t care about her, why’d he leave the fucking hat? Ryan loves his hats!” He motioned to me. “And if she didn’t give a shit about him, then she wouldn’t be a slimy mess.”

“Thanks, fucker.” I muttered before reaching for the hat. “But he’s right.” 

Lindsay handed me a tissue. “He’s getting ready for Theater Mode.”

We walked to the studio together. I was trying to control my breathing and calm down as I put the worn hat on. It was too big but I smiled slightly when Lindsay gave me a thumbs up. Ryan was sitting on the back couch alone, his head in his hands as the crew got everything sorted. Jeremy was on the first couch and saw me right away.

“Hey, dude.” Jeremy reached back and tapped Ryan on the shoulder, making him look up. His red eyes make my heart ache, but when they were pointed in my direction it was even worse.

In an instant, Ryan was off the couch and by me. “I am so sorry. I didn’t mean it. I didn’t want to lie, and I don’t know why I did. All I wanted to do was spend time with you and I fucked it up and now I’ll never be able to spend time with you again and-” He paused and finally looked up. “You’re wearing my hat.”

“I thought it was my hat.” I replied playfully.

“I don’t give a fuck about the hat as long as you accept my apology.” Ryan’s eyes shone with unshed tears.

“On one condition, Ryan,” he nodded. “You’ll accept mine too.”

He cupped my jaw in his hands carefully and stared into my eyes. “I will always accept you. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” I grinned as our lips met.

“Ryan! The movie is about to start! You can make out later!”

I shook my head as he tried to pull away and gripped the fabric on his side with one hand as I flipped off Jeremy and Jack with the other. There was no way I was letting Ryan go anytime soon.


	4. Sad Ending

After what felt like years, I couldn’t cry anymore. Lindsay pulled away and handed me a tissue, which I used and threw away with a determined look as I stood and went over to retrieve the forgotten hat. It sat alone on the table, it’s colors slightly faded.

“I guess it’s time to start a new chapter.” I muttered as I tugged the cap onto my head.

Lindsay nodded. “I think you can handle it.”

A week and a half later, I came to work with the hat on. My hair was in a ponytail and was pulled through the cap, and it made me feel safe although Ryan’s scent was still woven into the fabric. I figured after a few days of wear and activity and it would officially be mine.

I walked past the main office as Ryan was coming out, and he froze. “That’s- you’re wearing my hat.”

“You left it. So I figured why not.” I shrugged as I continued on my way.

He called after me. “You never wore it before!”

I spun on my heel to face him. “That’s because you never let me!”

A couple hours later I was in the break room and Ryan swept in, standing too close to me. “But why are you wearing it now? It was in your apartment for a while.”

I rolled my eyes. “Why do you care so much? We broke up? Actually, you left.”

Ryan scowled. “You’re the one who packed up my shit from your place. Including that hat.”

His voice was starting to get louder, and I glanced behind him at Jeremy and Michael, who were scowling. “I thought you didn’t want to fight.” I muttered as I tried to step around him.

“And thought that that you weren’t such a heartless bitch.”

I gasped and saw the other two men step forward. Shaking my head, I tore the hat off my head and pushed it into Ryan’s chest. “Fine. Here. Take your prize back.”  
Ryan blinked, but caught the hat. “What are you talking about?”

“That’s what you wanted, right? Proof that you won.” I motioned to the crumpled fabric in his hand, my heart telling me to rip it from him again. “There you go.”

I turned and walked away, leaving the man I once loved, and the last piece of him that I had left.


End file.
